Schokolade, Seifenstückchen und zerbrochene Brille
by Alraune
Summary: HPDM, SLASH, Draco und Harry im Dampf, das Gestehen von Gefühlen und ein gemeinsames Bad... Lasst euch bitte nicht vom Summary abschrecken...


**Titel: **Schokolade, Seifenstückchen und zerbrochene Brillen oder: Ohne Hilfe geht es nicht

**Autor: **Alraune

**Disclaimer: **-seufz- Mir gehört nichts, alles gehört JKR.

**Warnung: **SlASH! FLUFF!

**Summary: **HPDM, SLASH, Draco und Harry im Dampf, das Gestehen von Gefühlen und ein gemeinsames Bad...

A/N: Enjoy! Und vergesst nicht, mir Reviews zu hinterlassen, ich bin süchtig danach...

xXx

Der Regen klatschte gegen die Scheiben und malte kleine Muster, was ich mit Faszination beobachtete, ebenso wie die zuckenden Blitze, die den Himmel sekundenlang zerrissen. Ich liebte Gewitter, das Grollen des Donners, dass alles erzitterte, herrlich. Genau das richtige Wetter für eine kleine Exkursion ins Vertrauensschülerbad und ein ausgiebiges Bad.

Ich nahm mein flauschiges Handtuch, Blaise' Shampoo, weil meins gerade leer war, mein Duschgel, meine Badelatschen, meinen slytheringrünen Bademantel, meinen Fön, meine Bürste und eine Tafel Schokolade. All das stopfte ich in meine Badetasche und legte anschließend noch meine kleine Quietschente obendrauf, die ich sorglos mitnehmen konnte, weil sich um diese Tageszeit, oder besser Nachtzeit eh niemand im Bad befand.

So ausgerüstet marschierte ich zum Bad und freute mich schon auf die angenehme Wärme und das herrliche Gefühl der Frische nach dem Bad.

Nachdem ich das Passwort (Seifenschaum) gesagt hatte, öffnete sich die Tür und ich wurde überraschenderweise von mir entgegenquellenden Dampfschwaden begrüßt. Dazu meinte ich ein leises Schluchzen zu vernehmen. Irritiert spähte ich durch den Dampf, der sich auch durch heftiges Mit- der- Hand- wedeln und Mit- dem- Fuß- aufstampfen nicht vertreiben ließ.

Halbblind stolperte ich also umher und stieß plötzlich gegen etwas Festes. Oha, was war das?

"Wer ist da?", schniefte eine Stimme, die ich unter Tausenden wiedererkannt hätte: Potter. "Hallo?"

Offensichtlich erkannte er mich nicht. Er schluchzte schon wieder auf. "Es ist so furchtbar", jammerte er. "Mein ganzes Leben ist ruiniert!"

Hatte er etwa keine Schokolade mehr? Ich glaube, ich könnte ohne Schokolade nicht überleben! Herrliche, zarte, cremige Schokolade, die den Mund mit Süße und Wärme füllte...

"Wieso?", erkundigte ich mich und blinzelte in dem verzweifelten Bemühen, sein einen halben Meter von mir entferntes Gesicht zu erkennen.

"Ich hab anstatt Shampoo Farbe erwischt, und dann ist auch noch meine Brille zerbrochen und jetzt finde ich hier nicht mehr raus!"

Er kroch auf mich zu und starrte mich an. Obwohl ich ihn jetzt klar erkennen konnte, sah er offensichtlich so schlecht, dass er mich nicht erkannte. Seine tiefgrünen Augen sahen mich mit Tränen gefüllt an, so grün wie seine Haare – Moment mal! Er hatte grüne Haare? Tatsächlich.

"So schlimm ist es doch nicht", sagte ich tröstend und tätschelte seinen Arm. Hm, seine Haut war wunderbar weich und seidig. Offensichtlich brauchte er Trost, denn er warf sich in meine Arme und vergrub das Gesicht an meiner Brust. Er schluchzte ganz herzergreifend und sagte dann mit tränenerstickter Stimme: "Ich weiß nicht, was ich machen soll, was soll Draco bloß denken, wenn er mich so sieht?"

"Draco?", fragte ich irritiert. "Malfoy?" Soweit ich wusste, gab es außer mir keine Dracos in Hogwarts.

"Jaha", schniefte Potter. "Kennst du ihn nicht? Ich hab die ganze Zeit gehofft, dass er mal auf mich aufmerksam werden würde, aber andererseits... Mit den grünen Haaren falle ich ihm bestimmt auf, aber er macht sich dann eh nur wieder über mich lustig!"

"Würde ich – ähm, er nie tun!"

"Doch. Ich glaub, er mag mich gar nicht."

"Komm, so schlimm kann ich – ähm, er doch gar nicht sein."

"Doch, jedes Mal wenn ich ihn sehe, zerreißt es mir das Herz, wenn er sich über mich lustig macht. Dabei wünsche ich mir doch bloß, dass er mich mal anlächelt..."

"Davon weiß ich – ähm, davon weiß er sicherlich nichts –"

"Moment mal", sagte Potter misstrauisch. "Du –" Er schnüffelte an mir. "Du bist Malfoy!", kreischte er und sprang zurück, womit er gleich im Nebel verschwand.

"Nein, nein! Ich bin nicht Malfoy, ich bin Zabini, der... öh... Vielsafttrank genommen hat."

"Lüg mich nicht an!", kam es aus dem Dampf. "Willst du, dass ich mich umbringe vor Trauer und Liebe, die mich zerreißen?"

"Nein, natürlich nicht", sagte ich entsetzt und irrte mit weit vorgestreckten Armen umher. Plötzlich stieß ich gegen etwas – oh, war nur ein Schrank.

Da hörte ich einen lauten Schrei und anschließend ein Klatschen, als ob jemand ins Wasser fiele. "Potter? Was ist passiert? Sag was!"

Keine Antwort kam, ich tapste hilflos umher und plötzlich fehlte der Boden unter meinen Füßen. Mit einem schrillen Kreischen stürzte ich vornüber ins Wasser, das über mir zusammenschlug. Sekunde – da war was unter mir, etwas Lebendiges, etwas, das sich wand – Potter!

Ich strampelte mich hoch und zerrte ihn mit, sodass wir beide keuchend auftauchten. Seine knallgrünen Haare klebten ihm in der Stirn und hingen über seine Augen, wo sie um das leuchtendere Grün konkurrierten. Um uns breitete sich grüne Farbe aus.

Wir waren uns ganz nah, hätte einer sich nach vorne gebeugt, hätten wir uns küssen können... Stattdessen bewegte ich mich ein wenig nach hinten, spürte etwas Glitschiges unter meinem Fuß und fiel schon wieder nach vorne, diesmal auf Potter. Unsere Lippen berührten sich, seine Arme umklammerten mich, um mich am Umkippen zu hindern, seine Haare mischten sich mit meinen.

Seine Lippen waren unglaublich süß und warm, und ganz weich. Da spürte ich etwas noch Zarteres an meiner Unterlippe, das zögerlich daran leckte. Potters Zunge. Ich öffnete den Mund und genoss es, wie er mit der Zunge über meine Zähne fuhr, meinen Gaumen streichelte, mit meiner Zunge spielte und in meine Unterlippe biss.

Schweratmend trennten wir uns wieder und sahen uns an.

"Draco", keuchte er.

"Harry", erwiderte ich, und wieder küssten wir uns, leidenschaftlicher, sodass ich nach hinten kippte und wir beide im Wasser verschwanden. Wir beide strampelten heftig und wirbelten Schaum und Wasser auf. Dennoch unterbrachen wir den Kuss nicht, obwohl wir beide Seifenschaum im Mund hatten.

Als wir wieder hochkamen, schnappten wir nach Luft und ich stellte fest: "Das war der beste Kuss, den ich je erlebt habe."

Pot – Harry nickte und schwang sich elegant auf den Beckenrand. Ich versuchte es auch, hatte jedoch nicht genug Schwung und krachte ins Wasser zurück. Als ich prustend wieder auftauchte, hörte ich Potter leise und glucksend lachen und er hielt mir eine Hand hin. Mit vorgeschobener Unterlippe ließ ich mich hochziehen und verschränkte die Arme.

"Bin gleich wieder da", sagte Harry und verschwand im Nebel.

"Harry? Wo bist du?", fragte ich ängstlich und tastete umher. Mir war auf einmal kalt. Ein Bumsen zeigte an, dass er mit demselben Schrank zusammengestoßen war wie ich vorhin. Dann hörte ich leises Rascheln und ein erneutes Bumsen, woraus ich schloss, dass er zurückkehrte.

Es war ganz still und ich wollte schon wieder Rufen, doch das wurde wirkungsvoll durch zwei Arme, die sich von hinten um mich schlangen, und etwas Weiches, Warmes, das mir in den Mund geschoben wurde, erstickt.

Hmh... Schokolade. Harrys Zunge gesellte sich zu der Schokolade in meinem Mund und spielte mit ihr. Als ich die Schokolade geschluckt und wir den Kuss beendet hatten, fragte ich mit schokoladenverschmiertem Mund. "Woher wusstest du, dass ich Schokolade dabei hatte?"

"Pansy hat Padma, die es Susan erzählt hat, die es Hermine gesagt hat, gesagt, dass du immer Schokolade dabei hast."

"Aha", sagte ich verdutzt. "Worauf bist du eigentlich eben ausgerutscht?"

"Keine Ahnung, ich glaub, es war Seife..." Harry lächelte gedankenverloren. "Meinst du, man kann Schokolade auch unter Wasser essen?"

"Keine Ahnung, wies –"

Er zog mich ins Wasser und ich verstummte, um kein Wasser in den Mund zu bekommen. Eine neckische Zunge drängelte sich zwischen meinen Lippen hindurch und schob ein Stück Schokolade hinterher.

Wir badeten sehr, sehr lange und versuchten erfolglos, die grüne Farbe aus Harrys Haaren zu bekommen, bis wir schließlich aufgaben und uns durch den mittlerweile etwas gelichteten Nebel einen Weg zum Waschbecken suchten. Als ich in den Spiegel blickte, war ich geschockt: Meine Haare waren auch grün!

"Ist doch nicht schlimm", sagte Harry und küsste mich auf die Nasenspitze. "Ich finde, dass du so prima aussiehst..."

Durch den Schock über mein Aussehen hatte sich mein Verstand jedoch wieder eingeschaltet und ich fragte: "Wie kam die grüne Farbe eigentlich ins Bad?"

Er zuckte mit den Schultern.

"Und woher kennst du das Passwort hierzu?"

"Hermine hat es gesagt", erwiderte er und schien danach nicht gewillt, noch weitere Diskussionen zu führen, und mein logischer Verstand machte wieder blau, als unsere Münder sich trafen.

Als wir eng umschlugen, grünköpfig und schokoladenverschmiert aus dem Badezimmer traten, erwartete uns eine zufriedene Granger.

"Na?", fragte sie fröhlich. "Hatten wir schon Spaß?"

Wir zwei fuhren auseinander.

"Es ist nicht das, was du denkst, Hermine", sagte Harry hastig.

"Sondern?"

"Öhm..."

"Dachte ich mir. Ich darf euch übrigens herzlich gratulieren, dass ihr endlich eingesehen habt, dass ihr zusammengehört", sagte sie selbstzufrieden.

"Wieso?", fragte ich verdutzt.

Sie verdrehte die Augen. "Also ehrlich, Jungs. Die ganze Schule wartet darauf... Snape versucht andauernd unauffällig, euch Liebestränke zu verabreichen, McGonagall gibt euch immer wieder gemeinsame Strafarbeiten, Dumbledore hat schon überlegt, ob er Harry nicht mit einem Zeitumkehrer zurückschicken soll, damit er nach Slytherin einsortiert wird, Luna setzt dauernd Kreaturen, die angeblich Liebe verbreiten, in eurer Nähe aus, Hagrid lässt euch immer zusammen arbeiten, die Schüler schubsen euch immer wieder gegeneinander, damit es funkt, aber –", sie schüttelte den Kopf, "hoffnungslos. Sagt bloß, ihr habt das nicht gemerkt?"

Harry und ich sahen uns verwirrt an und schüttelten die Köpfe.

Sie seufzte. "Ihr seid wirklich die schlimmsten Sturköpfe, die ich jemals erlebt habe! Wie auch immer, nachdem das alles nicht geklappt hat, habe ich mich eben mal da dran gemacht... Harry das Passwort zum Vertrauensschülerbad gegeben, ihm gesteckt, dass du Schokolade magst, ihm ein wenig Veritaserum verabreicht, grüne Farbe in sein Shampoo getan, Seifenstücke ausgelegt, seine Brille mit einem Zauber belegt, der sie leicht zerbrechen lässt, und ein Gewitter heraufbeschworen..." Sie schüttelte erneut den Kopf. "Was für eine Arbeit..."

"Du warst das?", fragte Harry ungläubig.

Granger lächelte. "Ich wollte schon immer Heiratsvermittlerin werden – oder Meteorologin."


End file.
